Single-user (SU) MIMO and downlink multi-user (DL-MU) MIMO beamforming are techniques widely adopted in WLAN standards such as IEEE 802.11n and 802.11ac. These techniques are used by a station with multiple antennas (the beamformer) to steer signals in the spatial domain using information of the channel state. In SU-MIMO all the spatial streams are intended for a single destination (beamformee), whilst in DL-MU-MIMO different groups of spatial streams are directed to a number of different receivers. In both the single and multi-user techniques, the beamformer calculates a steering matrix from the beamforming feedback matrix reported by each of the beamformees.